Explicación
by Kumikuma-chan
Summary: Glee mi 1º fic!   Explicación a lo sucesido en Never Been Kissed   Dave no reconoce sus sentimientos por Kurt en la realidad, pero sus sueños dicen otras cosas...  M por algunas situaciones...


Título: Explicación (Parte 1)

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: D. Karofsky x Kurt (Kurtofsky)

Advertencia: NC-17

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que, si fuera así habría chicos besándose en cada escena xDD

Nota: Perdonen mi inexperiencia ._. y las faltas ortográficas

Después de un dia agotador, de tanto entrenar y los constantes castigos

y reprimendas, Karofsky llega a casa cansado y se tira a su cama a

descansar...

De espalda en la cama recuerda que hoy empujo varias veces al "Fancy

Boy" [si, Dave piensa todo el tiempo en Kurt], lo hizo porque como

siempre traía puesto una ropa demasiado exagerada para un hombre,

pero eso era una excusa, la verdad es que le habia empujado porque

babeaba cuando lo veia con esa ropa, también porque llevaba ESA

sonrisa, se ponia celoso o mejor dicho envidioso de cualquier persona

con la que Hummel estuviera feliz, pero terminaba golpeando al chico.

Sí, le gustaba la princesa, lo desaeba. Le gustaba su piel, su voz, su aroma, sus labios, sus claros y orgullosos ojos azul-verde, todo de el le gustaba.

[Dave lo empujaba a veces solo para poder tocarlo] Cerro los ojos...

fantaseaba con el cuerpo de Hummel, imaginaba que tenia ese

pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y besaba sus apetesibles labios,

escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado por esa dulce voz...

Dave abrio sus ojos asustado de sus propios pensamientos, porque, es

verdad... es... "rarito", y la princesa le ponia mas dificiles las cosas.

Sabe que lo ama, pero lo odia porque se acepta como es, y admite que

es gay. Se siente frustrado, lo sabe, DEMONIOS! pero tiene miedo de ser rechazado, tratado mal... por eso molesta a Kurt. Le gusta... tanto así

que no puede dejar de pensar en el, quiere quererlo como nadie lo ha

querido y que Kurt lo ame...pero sabe que es imposible después de todo

lo que le ha hecho: lo ha empujado, tirado al contenedor de basura, lo

amenaza, lo asusta. [Parece un acosador]

Todo por temor, por envidia [por las personas que se acercan a el],

porque lo ama y no puede decirselo, porque desea estar con él pero

termina empujándolo siempre.

Dave recuerda que hoy el chico trato de enfrentarlo después de

empujarlo y se insultaron como siempre [aun que nunca entiende bien

los insultos que le dice el chico]... aprovechando para acercarse mas a el

y sentir su aroma y su respiración.

De nuevo fantasea...y termina asustandose , eso lo frustra un poco así

que va a lavarse la cara y a hacer ejercicios para distraerse.

Aun no es muy tarde pero esta cansado, decide ducharse para luego ir a

dormir, da unas vueltas y se queda dormido...

[Comienza a soñar]

Dave se encuentra en los lockers cambiandose de ropa. Como siempre

después de un entrenamiento, se sienta.

De repente alguien le abraza por la espalda, se gira asustado,

abrazándolo cariñosamente y con una sonrisa esta Kurt. Lo miraba

directamente a los ojos, con esos hermosos ojo azul-verde.

Dave penso que debia alejarlo y huir, pero no lograba moverse.

Hummel se deslizo hasta sus piernas, Karofsky comenzo a tiritar, no

sabia si de nervios o ansiedad, al verse frente al mas pequeño supo que

era mas ansiedad que nervios.

Kurt tenia el cabello mojado, llevaba puesto una polera blanca casi

transparente y unos jeans negros ajustados, asi dejaba muy poco a la

imaginación de Dave, pero comenzo a babear cuando vio los labios del

chico, parecia que se había puesto labial, comenzo a preguntarse si

tendrían algun sabor, siempre deseaba besar esos labios.

Aun no se movia, contemplaba con deseo ese delgado y fragil cuerpo

sentado en sus piernas, sentia como su cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco

solo con esa vision.

Kurt se acercaba mas a su cuello. Su respiracion se aceleraba, asi como

los latidos de su corazon, pero estaba como aturdido, sentia que ya

podía moverse..pero su mente estaba en blanco, no respondia. Salio de

su trance cuando esa dulce voz le susuro - Puedo? -

Dave sintió como su oreja era atrapada por la boca del mas pequeño,

lamiéndola con gentileza para luego bajar hasta su clavicula dejando un

rastro de saliva, mientras él se estremecia y gemia ronco. Sentia como

aumentaba el calor, pero necesitaba mas...porfin se movio para acercar

al mas pequeño, saciando su necesidad de calor, el cuerpo de Kurt se

sentia agradable aun que siempre parecia tan frio...

Dave estaba ansioso, queria besar esos labios, deseperadamente toma

la barbilla de Kurt, tenia las mejillas rojas y jadeaba un poco; se acercan

poco a poco [Dave esta feliz Kurt parece no temerle]. El beso es torpe

pero muy apasionado, Dave gime dentro del beso y el chico aprovecha y introduce su lengua en su boca... estaba en el cielo, era tan suave y

juguetona, le exitaba mas el hecho de que Kurt tuviera el mando,

presiona un poco la nuca para profundisar el beso, que se vuelve poco a

poco mas hambriento. Dave tiene la mano bajo la camisa de Kurt,

recorre lentamente la suave y palida piel, el otro le acaricia la espalda,

de verdad esta en el cielo y no quiere bajar.

Se separan por falta de oxigeno, ambos jadean fuerte tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kurt lo mira con deseo, sus ojos azule-verde brillan, y él no puede estar mas feliz siente que puede morir de felicidad, nuevamente siente como esa boca se acerca a su cuello para besar y lamer, pero esta ves es mas desesperado.

Dave no pierde el tiempo recorre a Kurt con sus manos tratando de

memorizarlo y besa su cuello también.

Se besan desesperadamente, Dave acaricia lentamente el pecho de Kurt,

quien jadea sonoramente al contacto, él adora la dulce voz del

contratenor.

Las caricias se intensifican, Kurt a comenzado a frotarse contra él en

busca de saciar su necesidad, Dave esta a punto de perder el control, él

también necesita mas, ambos gimen y jadean por el contacto, pero no

quiere que sea tan rapido y sujeta las caderas de su adoración tratando

de calmar un poco las cosas...

Pero de repente el escenario cambia, no reconoce la habitacion pero no

puede importarle menos... esta sobre Kurt, que lo mira con deseo,

sonrojado, jadeante y semi-desnudo.

Él aun tiene sus pantalones pero comienzan a molestarle, joer' si no se

apresura...

Besa desesperadamente a Kurt, quien responde rapidamente y pone sus

brazos alrededor de su cuello, se besan hasta que ambos estan sin

aliento, se miran intesamente, hay un silencio, pero no es incomodo,

siente que sus ojos dicen todo...

Queda hasta aquí por ahora, de nuevo perdón!

De verdad espero que les guste. Reviews son vida! OAO!

Acepto criticas, consejos, tomates, etc.


End file.
